Heroes Shorts: Bingo Navigation
by HeroxPartnerfan96
Summary: The bingo tables in Bingo Highway are giving Team Dark more trouble than they can handle. Rouge comes up with an idea for one of them to find a safe route for them and she knows just who to volunteer for the job.


**Heroes Shorts: Bingo Navigation**

It had not been an easy night for Team Dark, to say the least. Ever since they had arrived in the aptly named Casino Park, well recognised for its flashing neon lit signs, brightly shining buildings that couldn't be missed from at least many miles away and large pinball tables, they had experienced every kind of madness they could be put through in the short span of one night. Trying to navigate the vast city, being bounced and tossed around on the pinball tables up, down, left, right and every which direction that could be named like pinballs (which they technically were, but that was beside the point) and having to deal with Eggman's large army of robots surrounding the city, it had been far from a boring night for the team of three. Now that they had arrived in the strip of the city known for its bingo tables, they were struggling to make their way across the tables and hit the number chips without falling through the small holes located on the tables. With the team of three in question, they had arrived at the small slot ramp leading into the final bingo table, with Rouge flying them up while Shadow and Omega were holding onto her legs as she did so.

As the trio arrived on the platform with the small ramp beside them, Rouge let out a sigh as she hovered down onto the ground, evidently feeling exhausted from everything she and her teammates had had to endure over the course of their time here. "Phew… I'm not sure how much more of this being bounced around on bingo tables I can handle in one night. I was looking forward to coming here, but if I have to deal with that one more time, I'm out of here!" As she sat down on the floor to try and have a breather from trying to avoid falling off the previous two tables she had been on, she turned her head up to see Shadow walking over to notice the ramp leading down to the last table, and he quickly turned his head back to her.

"I think you might be out of luck there, Rouge. There's still one more table to go. Then we'll be on our way to find Dr. Eggman." Shadow replied. He was then met with the sound of Rouge letting out a loud sigh of dismay at the news that it wasn't over just yet, and he showed a small smile of amusement before making his way over to where she was sitting and looked down at her. "So, planning on taking up on that statement you made on getting out of here?" Rouge could only stare up at him in shock for a few moments before she climbed back up on her feet with a firm expression on her face.

"Not a chance! I'm the one who brought us together in the first place, so I don't plan on leaving right here and now." Shadow could only watch in amusement at Rouge's sudden swing in mood, while she was turning her glance down to think over what they should do. "But I don't know if we'll be able to make it across the last table as easily as we did the last two…" She then made her way over to the ramp to have a closer look through the hole to see the long slide leading down towards the table, with Shadow following close behind her before leaning against the wall to make himself comfortable, before she turned her glance over to him as she now seemed to have an idea. "One of us will have to go on ahead and find a safe route for the rest of us so we'll know where to go so we don't fall off."

As Shadow was listening to this plan, he then stood upright before turning himself around to face Rouge. "And from the sound of it, I'm guessing this means you already have someone in mind to do that?"

Rouge turned her glance up to think it over before looking back at Shadow. "Hmm… now that you mention it…" She then slowly shifted her glance over to Omega while he had been listening on to this the whole time before a smirk slowly crossed her face. "I think I do."

As Shadow turned his head over to look at Omega, the latter darted his glance back and forth at the two to see them staring at him. "Why are you two looking at me like that?" After a few seconds of silence passed, it didn't take long for Shadow to show a smirk matching Rouge's while she made her way over to the robot and hovered over him so she was standing behind him and began to push him over to the ramp. "Wait… what are you doing?"

Shadow let out a chuckle of amusement to himself as Rouge was beginning to shove Omega over to the ramp where the latter was struggling to hold himself back with little success. "We're so glad you could volunteer, Omega." he commented. Once Omega had been pushed close enough to the ramp, Rouge poked her head out to him to show the mischievous smile at the stunt she was pulling.

"Make sure you let us know when you make it through!" So without a moment of hesitance, she gave Omega one last shove and he was sent spinning down the ramp leading down onto the bingo table. Once he had disappeared down the ramp, Shadow and Rouge walked over to have a look down and keep an eye out for him. After a few moments passed, Shadow turned his glance over to Rouge.

"So… how long do you think it'll take him to take there?" he asked. Rouge turned her glance up to think it over a bit before looking back at Shadow to give her answer.

"Mmm… knowing Omega, I'm sure it probably shouldn't take him long. He'll let us know when he makes it across." Shadow gave a nod in understanding before he and Rouge turned their attention back to keep their eyes down towards the ramp and have a listen out for their teammate so he could fill them in on what to do. However, after a few seconds passed, Rouge turned her glance up again. "You know… I feel like I forgot to tell Omega about something important, but I can't put my finger on what it was…"

Shadow looked over at her while she was saying this and it didn't take long for him to figure out what she meant. "You mean that this last table has aerial Bingo as well as regular Bingo?"

As soon as this reply reached her ears, Rouge felt her eyes go wide in alarm at the realisation and an expression of worry crossed her face. "Uh oh…" The moment this realisation happened to sink into her mind, she quickly turned her attention back to the ramp with that expression of worry written all over her face. "Omega, wait for me! There's something I forgot to tell you about!" Without a moment to spare, she rushed over to the ramp before spinning down the slide to catch up with Omega, that is, if he hadn't gone too far enough. Shadow stared in surprise for a few moments before running over.

"Rouge, wait!" However, his call fell on deaf ears as Rouge had already disappeared down the ramp in hot pursuit of their other teammate. Shadow stared in silence for a few moments before an expression of annoyance crossed his face. "Well, this is just great. So much for just one of us going down there…"

So with no hesitance, he rushed over to the ramp to head down and follow after the two. It seemed that their plan to do this without much trouble had gone straight out the window…


End file.
